Sex in the hangar
by ciderpulp
Summary: Hux and Kylo get down when they think they're alone. First attempt at smut, lol.


The rallies of Stormtroopers were off in there beds, recharging for the next skirmish. Of course this made Kylo's sexual instincts peak, which wouldn't be the first time. As he passed General Hux, he gave him an alurring glance through his helmet. Hux felt the pull of his Force like a tingling in his skin, licked his lips, and followed suit beneath a shadow in the now barren hangar. Kylo spun around to face Hux, dropping his helmet to the floor.

The lanky ginger grabbed Kylo's shoulders, and shoved him into the wall, closing the space between them. He covered the younger one's mouth with his own, their tongues rolling like waves against each other. Kylo hastily pulled his gloves off to thoroughly feel Hux's muscles through his material. Starting at the small of his back, his hands trailed up his spine, then buried into his shoulder blades. Hux's hands were around Kylo's neck, then in his hair. He gripped his dark tufts and pulled. Kylo's head whipped back, causing him to gasp, and the General licked and nipped at his jowl. Kylo's long fingers met the front of Hux's belt, tugging it. Noticing the hard bulge pressing beneath the buckle, he graced his fingers over it. Hux sighed into Kylo's neck, pushing into his touch, grinding against his fingers and Kylo's own erection. Kylo playfully licked the tip of Hux's nose. The ginger gazed into his partner's glossy brown eyes, lids heavy in heat. His mouth hanged open, panting, as his veins pumped blood into all the right places.

Kylo slid to the floor, unbuckling Hux's pants and pulling them down to expose him. Without a second's passing, Kylo impatientaly twirled his tongue at the tip, then took Hux wholly into his mouth. Hux let out a moan as his eyes rolled back into his head. He placed one hand on the wall to keep his poise, and the other stroking the hair out of Kylo's eyes.

Kylo bobbed, gazing up at Hux with his captivating orbs. Every now and then he would lick up his shaft and stroke it with his hand to take a breath as he continued to marvel at his General. Hux stared right back, biting his knuckles through his gloves, and breathing heavily as he tried so hard to keep it together as his legs shook beneath him.

Suddenly, Kylo stopped as Hux was nearing his breaking point.

Hux's eyes followed Kylo's hand which dug into a hidden pocket on his suit, which then pulled out two small silver packets. Hux was taken aback, and looked around cautiously.

"Here?" He questioned Kylo, startled, for they've never gone so far anywhere else besides the bedroom.

Kylo merely nodded slowly, spreading his legs apart invitingly. His devilish motives were too enticing, which made Hux blow off the fear of them getting caught.

General Hux met Kylo Ren on the floor, topping him and kissing him again. He then pulled off Kylo's boots, and managed to pull off his tight trousers.

Hux reached for the lubrication as he straddled his lover's legs. They were pale, and cold to the touch as they were exposed to the low tempurature of the empty hangar and ice-cold floor. Hux tore open one packet and drenched his gloved fingers in the liquid. Leaning over Kylo again, he kissed his face as he carefully inserted his fingers into him. Kylo gasped as every finger pushed in. Gently, Hux touched the sensitive spot within Kylo, which made Kylo's back arch slightly off the floor.

"You feel that?" Hux purred. Kylo responded with a shaky laugh. Hux wasn't sure if Kylo was himself or not during these times.

Hux pecked Kylo's chin, then sat up to lubricate himself. He poured the rest of the packet into his hand, then brushed it over until he was completely drenched. Hux then threw his sticky gloves to the side.

He leaned forward one last time over his submissive. They interlocked fingers, pinning Kylo to the floor. Hux finally pushed into him, being sure to not hurt his lover somehow.

Kylo's eyes rolled back as he bit down on his lip, feeling Hux's pressure fill him up, grazing against his sensitivity.

Hux took Kylo by the mouth, kissing him slowly. He began thrusting at an easy pace which got a reaction out of Kylo simultaneously. He gasped into his mouth, but it wasn't due to pain. Hux knew where to lean and aim, and he hit the spot every time. He thrust faster, and Kylo began to moan softly in sequence.

Hux gradually rocked at a swifter pace, and was now making Kylo bounce after every contact. His moans nearly echoed throughout the hangar, which had Hux thanking the Maker it was still so empty. Kylo moved his hands to the General's backside, pulling him in as though to make him push deeper. The dominant leaned onto his elbows, bringing his face closer to Kylo's. He buried his face into his neck, moaning into it as he felt himself get closer. Kylo arched into Hux's torso, yelping out, "Hux!"

Hux then whipped an arm around to reach Kylo's erection, wrapped his fingers around, and pumped him as he shoved into him all at once.

Kylo's world was a daze of shadows and red hair as he came, getting it all over his front and Hux's hand. Hux rocked some more, then joined him in his bliss, groaning into Kylo's shoulder.

They lied there motionless and panting heavily. They were like that for a while, sharing small kisses.

Hux looked up at Kylo to gaze into his hazy eyes. He inhaled slowly, then spoke with a dry throat, "Kylo... I-"

"You two fuck in the oddest places."

Hux and Kylo's heads shot up at Captain Phasma, who was scrutinizing them from the midst of the hangar with a group of Stormtroopers following her.

"And yes, everyone knows."

A few Stormtroopers' chuckles were audible from the group. They then continued on.

General Hux and Kylo Ren were frozen in place for what felt like eternity before they cleaned themselves up as a blanket of awkwardness smothered the moment.

Later on, Hux and Kylo went on their way, but were followed with whispers and laughs for weeks... Until Kylo Force-choked one of their soldiers out of embarrassment.


End file.
